


Robin

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, POV Robin Buckley, Protective Robin Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy comes to Scoops looking for Steve, Robin is on guard.-Robin keeps her face neutral as Billy approaches, her eyes might narrow a little but she doubts he picks up on it. She watches him, as his eyes flit around the room searching and her gut twists because it is obvious who he is here for, Steve, and she will not stand for that. He does not deserve to be bullied by Billy Hargrove, he gets made fun of enough by Robin and the kids. He does not need someone actually trying to hurt him.Billy's eyes land on her, she is sure the look he gives her is supposed to be charming, but it lands flat for her. She has never found any man in her life charming, not in the way that look wants her to be charmed. "Is the pretty boy here?" Billy's voice is all honey smooth, smile on the end and Robin knows it is supposed to do something for her. Had heard other girls talking about what it had done to them, when he had wanted something from them. Robin had not minded hearing about that actually, easily ignoring the who had caused that reaction and daydreaming about being able to turn someone on like that instead.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	Robin

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote after being inspired by these edits https://memes-saved-me.tumblr.com/post/614297943899619328/au-where-neil-lets-billy-drive-to-california-to

**Robin**

Robin does not know what to think when Billy Hargrove saunters into the ice cream shop like he owns the place. They have never met but Billy had been the talk of every girl in school so unfortunately Robin is familiar with him. Even with her lack of popularity the gossip had been unavoidable.

Robin does not understand the appeal, she guesses he could be attractive if you liked that sort of thing. Robin does not like that sort of thing though and honestly if she had to pick a man it would be Steve if only to draw Tammy Thompson’s attention. Because everything else, no thank you.

She is glad Steve is in the back and not out here, because while she does not want to date him ever, and she kind of enviously hated him in school, he has grown on her. He is an absolute idiot at times and his brain to mouth filter is definitely a little broken, but he is nice. The nicest to Robin anyone has been since she figured out she was not attracted to boys and started keeping people at a distance to protect herself. She is downright mean to Steve at times and he might frown about it a little and snark back, always a little gentler than she gives and she might bristle if he was not that way with practically everyone, but he never lets her push him away.

So she has decided that he is her idiot, and she knows the stories of Billy beating the snot out of Steve last year. No one knows what really happened, both tight lipped about the whole thing but both showed up for school beaten and bloodied, Steve far worse than Billy. So she cannot be blamed when protectiveness wells up in her, something similar to when Steve goes into mamma bear mode when one of his kids is being bullied.

Robin keeps her face neutral as Billy approaches, her eyes might narrow a little but she doubts he picks up on it. She watches him, as his eyes flit around the room searching and her gut twists because it is obvious who he is here for, Steve, and she will not stand for that. He does not deserve to be bullied by Billy Hargrove, he gets made fun of enough by Robin and the kids. He does not need someone actually trying to hurt him.

Billy's eyes land on her, she is sure the look he gives her is supposed to be charming, but it lands flat for her. She has never found any man in her life charming, not in the way that look wants her to be charmed. "Is the pretty boy here?" Billy's voice is all honey smooth, smile on the end and Robin knows it is supposed to do something for her. Had heard other girls talking about what it had done to them, when he had wanted something from them. Robin had not minded hearing about that actually, easily ignoring the who had caused that reaction and daydreaming about being able to turn someone on like that instead. 

"And who would that be?" Robin asks with a bored tone like she does not know. Keeps the malice she feels for him out of her voice, giving him the same lack of enthusiasm she gives Albert from the gap who always makes eyes at her. Another reason she feels so defensive over Steve, any time Albert comes in he makes it a point to change places with her, putting himself between her and Albert. Albert may be harmless, but he makes her uncomfortable and even though they have never talked about it Steve always slides in to protect her from even benign discomfort.

"Harrington." Robin watches as his face brightens, and his whole body kind of perks up, tongue coming out and licking over his teeth. He seems a little more genuine in this moment, a little less like a threat but Robin does not trust it, does not trust him. 

"Steve." Robin scoffs, she knew who he was looking for, but having it confirmed just makes her hackles rise. "You're serious?" She feels her upper lip curl in distaste. He and Steve are done with high school, they should be done with the rivalry bullshit, she does not understand why he would show up to pick on Steve a solid month after graduation. Why now?

Now Billy is the one eyeing her with suspicion, relaxed posture going tight, he still displays as relaxed to the outside world, to anyone who is not laser focused on him. Robin is watching him like a hawk though, sees his jaw tighten, fists clenching and the subtle shift in his stance like he is readying for a fight.

"Billy! You're back!" Robin startles at Steve’s sudden appearance from the back room, shocked by his excited tone. Robin risks taking her eyes off of Billy to glance at Steve, his smile all genuine delight, and she is confused, as far as she knows Steve has no reason to look at Billy Hargroe like that. He does that thing he does sometimes, moving closer before taking a step back curling his hands around his own stomach to keep himself from reaching out, like he wants to touch but does not know if he is allowed to. Had done that a lot when Robin first met him, Steve Harrington is a huger, a casual toucher in general, but he makes an effort to keep his hands to himself till he knows it is okay. 

“Yeah pretty boy I’m back.” Billy’s voice is back to honey sweet and a little breathless, and Robin turns her attention back to him. She blinks caught out again by the look, because Billy is looking at Steve like he is the only person in the room, the only person in the world. He makes a small come forward motion with his hand and Steve is suddenly in his space arm around his shoulder, foreheads leaned in close, and they are both smiling like idiots. “You didn’t do this outfit justice when you told me about it on the phone, it’s even better.” Robin watches as Billy hooks a finger under the hem of Steve’s shorts, obviously rubbing against the skin of Steve’s ass.

“No, it’s awful you’re just a perv.” Steve whispers flush high on his skin but he is still grinning. 

It is like they have both forgotten she is here, forgotten that they have an audience, that the big glass windows hide nothing. Oh. Robin’s chest tightens in an entirely different way, a little jealous, god why is she always ending up jealous of Steve. The two of them are so obviously in love, even as they keep the touches mostly casual, and she wants someone to share that sort of love with. “Maybe you two should take your reunion in back.” Robin chokes out with a squirm, she feels uncomfortable bearing witness to their intimacy. 

“Robin.” Steve says in surprise moving to back away from Billy, flush darkening as he coughs awkwardly, obviously having forgotten about where they were. Billy does not let him go far, arm curling around his back and keeping him close as he eyes Robin like he can see into her soul. He gives her a once over, not the kind that makes her want to punch most guys, he is not trying to figure out if he finds her desirable enough to talk to. Billy is looking at her like he is trying to puzzle her out now that he has what he came for and he is not just trying to get something from her. 

He nods to himself and seems to have decided on something but Robin is not sure what. “I’ll be working at the pool all summer, you should come by with pretty boy sometime, I think you’d like the view.” Robin frowns, because ew, she thought she was wrong about him, she thought he was in love with Steve, maybe that is the act, now she kind of wants to hit him. “Most of my shifts are going to be with Heath Holloway, you know her?” Robin’s brows pinch together, confused, she knows of her but she doesn't know her, her and Heather do not circulate in the same crowds. 

Steve makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat but Billy does not answer, turns briefly and bumps their noses together like they are not breaking Robin’s brain. Steve just sort of melts against Billy, leaning more of his weight into him, forehead pressing against Billy’s hair when he turns his eyes back to Robin. “No, I don’t know her.” Confused, she cannot figure out if she still wants to hit him. Steve seems real happy at the moment though fingers toying at a button on Billy’s wide open shirt, like maybe Robin took his words wrong and he was not being icky and hitting on her while Steve is right there. 

“I think the two of you might have a lot in common.” Billy gives her a once over again eyebrows waggling, and she is frowning till she is choking because oh. _Oh_. Robin does not know how he knows but he does, it is not as if she makes it obvious, but she also is not trying to hide it very hard. Robin eyes Steve with suspicion, but she is pretty sure he has not figured it out, not with the confused look he is still giving Billy, when he catches her looking at him he gives her an encouraging head nod and a smile. He clearly wants her to agree to go with him to the pool, he has been trying to get her to hangout, outside of work for a few weeks now. 

“Yeah maybe.” Robin shrugs palms a little sweaty as she plays it cool, because she has definitely looked at Heather before, and the thought of Heather in her swimsuit is already making her nervous. 

Billy just sends her a nod before turning his full attention back on Steve and it is like they have forgotten she exists again. “How about you show me that back room pretty boy.” Robin pulls a face for a whole new reason, as Steve goes pink and drags Billy into the back. But Steve seems really happy, happier than she has actually ever seen him, so maybe Billy is not as bad as she has heard not if he can make Steve smile like that. 

Robin abruptly changes her mind again when a moan sounds from the back room, they are both terrible, she is going to murder both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
